Unfortunate Accident
by asebi
Summary: It's too hot in the office and Ron should have kept his mouth shut. H/D.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the subsequent characters and make no profit from this writing.  
>AN: written for theHDProject on tumblr to the prompt, Heatwave. Relatively short.

* * *

><p>~0x0x0~<p>

* * *

><p>Heat seemed to roll off the walls—off everything—encasing the whole of Level Two in an oven-like state. It was hot out, but much hotter within. And Harry would do anything to be on the field than stuck inside finishing paperwork for his last case. He didn't like paperwork at the best of times and this sweltering heat was not helping. He wanted to just push it all on his partner and say, "I'm Harry Fucking Potter! <em>You<em> do the paperwork!" But no. His partner _had_ to be Malfoy.

Harry swiped at the sweat that was starting to drip onto the parchments in front of him, but to no avail. New beads formed almost as soon as he did. It didn't help that his robes were almost soaked through.

Across the way, Harry could hear Ron groaning. Ron was in a similar state, if not worse. He had given up any pretense of working and had a space cleared on his desk for his head.

"Why is it so hot?" Ron grumbled.

"Because some idiot decided it would be a bright idea to ignore procedures and tamper with things that ought not be tampered with."

Malfoy stood right outside Harry's cubical holding a file and looking quite unruffled. In two steps, he came up right behind Harry and was now reading over his shoulder.

"Don't remind me," Ron moaned. Ron's partner had been a little too enthusiastic with their last find. He tried to destroy the dark item without following protocol. What resulted was the disruption of the intricate network of charms keeping the place cool in the summer and warm in the winter. Now, it was making the summer air even warmer. And no one has been by to fix it yet.

"Potter, you realize you'll have to redo those don't you?" Malfoy said finally, pointing at the smudges from where his sweat caused the ink to bleed.

More sweat trickled down Harry's face. A drop hung dangerously on the tip of his nose. "This is pointless," he scowled. A handkerchief dropped on the now useless forms and Harry turned his head slightly to look at Malfoy. He hopes Ron wasn't watching.

"Hurry up and finish. I want to leave this place already. I've done my half; you're the one keeping us here right now." Harry picked up the handkerchief. It was cool to the touch. A charm maybe? He'll have to ask about it later.

"How the fuck does Malfoy do it?" Harry heard Ron grumble.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Stay cool in this heat."

"He's cold-blooded. A snake," Harry shrugged, but Ron couldn't see that.

"Yes, and he would appreciate it if you stop talking about him as if he weren't there. Here, Potter. Hurry up." Malfoy handed over a clean form for the report.

Harry sighed.

Half an hour later, with lots of snide comments from Malfoy and grumbling from Harry, he was finally done. As they left to turn in their report, Ron caught Harry's arm.

"You know," he said, "the two of you act like an old married couple."

If it weren't for that look Ron had, Harry would have thought he was joking. Harry didn't know what to say. There was a question in his eyes that Harry wasn't ready to answer. At least, not yet.

"Are you coming or now?" Malfoy called.

"Yeah. Coming."

.x.x.

"I think Ron knows," Harry said much later. He leaned into the pillow and wrapped his arms around his partner.

"Knows what?" Draco asked.

Harry closed his eyes. It was hard to speak with so much Draco on top of him.

"About _this_," he said. Draco paused and pulled himself up so he his face hovered inches above Harry's. Harry was sorry for it until Draco leaned in and kissed him instead.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Everyone knows."

"Everyone?"

"Well, we haven't exactly been keeping this secret, have we?" Draco said. Harry thought back to the escapades in the loo, stolen kisses in the lift…and there was that one time in Kingsley's office…that had been good.

"No…" he sighed, "but shouldn't he be more shocked?"

Draco gave him an annoyed look.

"Why are you bringing the Weasel to bed? I thought we agreed to leave all of that at the bedroom door. Now just shut up."

Harry did…until…

"We should sneak into Kingsley's office again…"

.x.x.

If there is one thing Ron regrets more than letting his bloody partner at that last item, it was ever saying anything to Harry Potter about his relationship with Malfoy. He should have just waited until the git was read. If he thought working in this heat was bad, working in it while watching Harry and Malfoy give completely inappropriate looks at one another was torture. He had been so desperate to get away that he went directly to Kingsley to ask for a cubical change. He probably should have mentioned the office thing. Then, at least, Kingsley might separate them.


End file.
